First Aid for Soft Tissue Injuries - Bleeding, Cuts, Scrapes - Wound Care
First Aid for Cuts and Abrasions General Information When treating for minor cuts and scrapes, the most important goal is to prevent infection. For more severe wounds, call 9-1-1 or EMS, or transport the casualty to the nearest hospital if safe to do so. First Aid Treatment Immediately clean the wound area thoroughly with soap and water. Clear, cool running water works best to flush debris and dirt from the injury site. Remove any embedded materials such as dirt from the wound. If available, Responder should use gloves to protect from Bloodborne Pathogens. With superficial cuts or abrasions, apply a first aid balm such as a triple antibiotic ointment and cover with a sterile bandage. If the wound is bleeding, apply pressure with a sterile dressing to stop the bleeding. If the bleeding will not stop, call 9-1-1, activate EMS, or transport the casualty to the nearest hospital. First Aid for Bleeding – Soft Tissue Injury General Information''Severe bleeding is a Medical Emergency. Controlling severe bleeding is an important part of first aid. ''Treatment Call 9-1-1 or EMS if bleeding is severe and difficult to stop.*Have the casualty lie down, if possible. *Place a clean, sterile, cloth directly over the bleeding site. If available, Recuer should wear gloves to protect from Bloodborne Pathogens. *Firmly apply pressure to the wound using one or both hands. *Apply a bandage to hold the first dressing in place. Apply additional cloths or pads if bleeding continues. Do not remove the initial dressing as this will tear away the clotted blood and cause bleeding to start over. *Elevate the bleeding site above the heart level if bleeding is difficult to control with firm, direct pressure. Do not elevate the limb if you suspect the possibility of broken bones or head, neck or spinal injury. *Continue to apply direct, firm pressure to control bleeding until Emergency Medical Personnel arrive. *A tourniquet should be used only as a last resort and is not recommended unless the responder has specific training on how to use a tourniquet safety. *Do not give the casualty alcohol, caffeinated beverages, or aspirin. *Once the bleeding has been controlled: # Continue to apply firm pressure to the injury site. # Keep the casualty warm by covering him/her with coats or blankets. # Do not move the casualty unless necessary. # If the casualty is conscious and asks for water, moisten her/his lips with a small amount of water. Do not give water to an unconscious casualty or if abdominal injury is suspected. First Aid Supply ResourcesBandages & Wound Care - Butterfly Wound Closures, Telfa, Non-Stick, Plastic, Trauma Pads, Heavy Bandages, Gauze and Gauze Rolls. Also find Fabric Bandages,Triangular Slings and Triangular Bandages. Blood Stoppers & HemoStats, Detectable Blue Metal Bandages First Aid Wraps and Tapes - Wraps for First Aid -- 3-Cut Tapes, Elastic Bandages, First Aid Tapes, Athletic Tape, Cohesive Elastic Wraps, Elastic Adhesive Tapes, Self Closing Elastic Ice Wrap and Water Proof First Aid Tapes Kids Fun Bandages - Take the crying out of Boo Boos, Make it Fun!